Eclare's Alternate Ending
by LBear
Summary: Clare sits in her room, unsure of if she's ready to move, until Eli reassures her that everything is going to be okay.
1. Chapter 1

****Clare's P.O.V****

 _"_ _Did anyone ever tell you, you have pretty eyes?" The familiar voice spoke from the doorway. I finished taping the last box and sat on the bed. "Well there was this weirdo who drove a hearse. He crushed my glasses and then complimented my eyes." Looking up at him with a smile, I watched him walk towards me. "Are you all packed? The moving vans parked out front and the man's eating his fifth donut already." He chuckled and I managed to stifle a small giggle as I began to sob. Eli ran over as quick as lightning and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me, I lay my head on his shoulder and continue to cry. "What's the matter, Clarebear?" He asked softly. I quickly clear my throat and wipe my eyes as I free myself of his grip and grab a box.  
"Nothing. Let's get moving!" I give him a fake smile and turn to leave, a hand shuts the door in front of me and I sigh. "What, Eli?! I told you. It's nothing and I'm fine." He gives me a concerning look and I roll my eyes.  
"Clare, I'm worried about you. You've been all over the place since… Since…" He pauses with a small sigh.  
"Since I lost the baby, Eli? You know you can say it! I know it's what you were going to say." He puts a hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off.  
"I know how hard this must be for you, Clare. I really do."  
"No! You don't! You haven't lost a baby! You don't have to induce labor in a few days and give birth to your DEAD son!" I sit down on the bed and hold my head in my hands.  
"Clarebear…"  
"Don't 'Clarebear' me! I don't want to hear it right now, Eli. Just let me, be me. Let me deal with this the way I want to." As I stood up again a box fell off the bed and busted open. I immediately fell to the floor and picked up the baby picture frame. I held it in my hands and looked at it. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I let more tears fall down my cheeks. "Why, Eli? Why me? Why us?" I heard him sigh. I heard the clogs in his brain tick as he thought of the right thing to say, but what came out of his mouth was completely indifferent.  
"The truth is Clare, I don't know. I don't know why these things happen. I don't know why life is cruel sometimes, but you know what? You're Clare Edwards. You're my Clare Edwards and you can get through anything. You're strong. You're independent. You're a fighter. You're a survivor and above all you're the bravest person I know. It's been a hell of a ride these past few years and watching you turn into the beautiful woman that you are today… Well…. It's a blessing." Why does he do this? How does he know how to make me feel so good, yet so emotional?  
"But…" I began but he shut me down quickly. _

_"_ _But nothing, Clare. You fought and survived Cancer! You fought to keep me around and now you're going to fight whatever it is inside you that's telling you, that you can't do this!" He moved so he was now kneeling in front of me. "Because, you can do this! You can do this. There isn't anything that I haven't seen you overcome. I love you, Clare." He gives me a small smile. "Can you do this for me? Just be you and fight." I give him a nod.  
"I can…" He kisses me on the forehead before standing up.  
"That's my girl!"  
"Oh… Eli…"  
"Yes, Clare?" He asks with a concerning look.  
"I love you." I smile at him as I stand up._


	2. Chapter 2

****Eli's P.O.V****

 _"_ _Well that's the last box." I spoke as I stretch out my arms and sit on the couch. I stretch out so my head lays in Clare's lap. I stare up at her with my emerald green eyes. Her icy blue's staring back at me. I cup her face in my hands and pull her down towards for a small kiss. "Welcome home, Clare." I watch her carefully as she pulls away from the kiss and gives me a small, shy smile. The same shy smile that I fell in love. That day way back when I first complimented her beautiful eyes. I sit up and ponder for a moment before standing up before her, holding out my hand. "I have something to show you, my love." Clare tilts her head in confusion and wonder and before I could let her speak, I was dragging her towards the place I wanted to show her._

 _"_ _It's in there." I let her take the lead. She stops and covers her mouth in shock. Before her was completely decorated room. Light blue painted walls. Complete with a white baby crib, change table, and rocking chair. There was a mural of Winnie The Pooh on the wall and on the shelf to the side of the crib, were blocks that spelled out the name, Adam.  
"Eli…" Clare breathed out.  
"Do you like it?" I ask immediately.  
"Eli… How could you?" She looked at me. Tears swelling in her eyes.  
"What do you mean? I thought you'd like it. I worked on this for hours while you were still in school…" I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed.  
"It's just… It's inappropriate, Eli. I mean the situation. We lost the baby and you show me this… It's touching, but it's not right." She crossed the room to sit in the rocking chair.  
"We didn't lose him, Clare… He's still here with us… I can feel him right now." I sighed heavily.  
"Eli! Stop! The baby's not here! You can't feel him! He's dead! Don't you get it?!"Clare threw her hands up in frustration. "Sometimes you really frustrate me, Eli…"  
"Fine… I'll stop. But I'm still giving you this…" I walk over to the closet and pull out a gift. I hand it to her. "Just think about things for a little while. I'll finish unpacking." I leave the room to give Clare her space._


	3. Chapter 3

****Clare's P.O.V****

 _I awoke a few hours later in the rocking chair with the gift Eli had given me still sitting in my lap. I sighed and decided maybe I should open it up and take a look. After all, maybe I was being foolish. He had spent most of his time working on this, only to have me repay him by being selfish and angry. I open the bag and pull out the blue tissue paper. I peer into the bag and pull out a piece of clothing that appears to be for a newborn baby.  
"Black… Of course…" I mumble to myself. I turn it around and giggle to myself as I read, 'Daddies Little Misfit' I turn on my phone for just a second to check the time. 11:30pm. Maybe Eli would still be awake. I get up, still holding the baby clothing in my hand and leave the room to find him. I peer into the living room, the TV on with Eli passed out on the couch. I smile. He looked so vulnerable. I loved when I was able to see him sleep. I walked around to the front of the couch and knelt down in front of him. I caressed his cheek with my thumb and leaned in to softly kiss his cheek.  
"Clare?" I hear him speak sleepily.  
"Yes?" I speak to let him know that it is me sitting here.  
"What are you doing up?" He asks as he himself slowly wakes up.  
"I fell asleep in the baby's room. I just woke up." I lift myself up off the floor and move to sit on the couch by his feet.  
"Do you need me to get you anything?" He asks as he sits up and looks at me sleepily.  
"No. Not at all. I don't need anything." I pause momentarily. "I only came in to thank you." He tilts his head to the side. "For the gift. I love it…" I pause again and smile. "And I think our little Adam would have loved it too." Eli leans in to hug me and gets up to make himself something to eat.  
"Are you hungry at all, Clare?" I shake my head. "Are you sure?" I nod. Truth be told I was starving but I didn't want to tell him that I hadn't been eating properly these last few days. I felt so weak though. I was exhausted and hungry and I just wanted to stuff myself with all kinds of junk. As Eli began cooking, I began to feel worse. The smell was horrid and I was feeling lightheaded and very dizzy. I shook my head and hoped that it was just something I could bypass. I stood up as he emptied his food onto a plate. I slowly walked over as he looked up at me. "Clare… You look like you've just seen a ghost. You're pale as anything. Are you sure you're okay?" I nod again.  
"I'm fine, Eli." I lie as I get a final whiff of his food it sets me completely over edge. Everything turns to black and my vision and hearing become impaired. That was the last thing I remember._


End file.
